Uh Oh Spaghetti-o's
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: What Happens When Garcia goes to Rossi for help with lunch? A Big mess I am sure. Rossi/Garcia


A/N: Hey! Ok I originally wrote this in response to a challenge on Criminati: The Criminal Minds Fandom Page on Facebook. Hope you all enjoy! Also in other important news NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!

Uh Oh Spaghetti-O's

Penelope Garcia had not had a good morning. First, she had woken up late which meant that she had not had time for a shower. Then she had laddered both her clean pair of tights, nearly broken her ankle tripping over her shoes, and spilled the can of coffee on the floor. Realizing that if she didn't hurry she would be late for work, she grabbed something out of her cupboard for lunch and dashed to her car.

Penelope got to the BAU 10 minutes late. Thankfully, there had been no pressing cases and Hotch had been in a fairly good mood. Today was a fairly easy day for her family of crime fighters. Her Hot Stuff and Emily were out on a custodial review; Boy Wonder was guest lecturing and the rest had paperwork and meetings.

Now she had an even bigger problem. In her haste to make it to work, Penelope had grabbed a can of spaghetti-o that she kept for when she baby-sat Henry. While it was one of those can's with the easy open tabs, she always had a hard time opening them. And today was no exception.

Looking around the bullpen, Penelope tried to see who was less busy Rossi or Hotch. She winced when it appeared to be Rossi.

Not that she didn't like Rossi, mind you. On the contrary, she was hopelessly in love with him. But of course she knew that David Rossi of all men would never want her for more than a good time, if that. After all rich, gorgeous men do not fall for the chubby, flamboyant nerd-fighter.

Taking a deep breath to stiffen her nerves, she began to walk toward Rossi's office.

Entering his office Penelope asked "Dave, could you open this for me please?"

Looking up from his paperwork, Rossi smiled, held out his hand for the can and said "Sure thing no problem."

As she handed him the can, he caught a look at the label. Realizing what it was he was holding he asked "Why are you eating this crap?"

Flushing scarlet, Penelope desperately tried to come up with some excuse but couldn't think of one. Finally she replied "I happen to like it. Now can you open it or not?"

Raising an eyebrow he said "Seriously? You eat this…this…this INSULT to Italian cuisine?

She rolled her eyes saying "Yes, now will you please open it? I am busy and hungry and would like to eat sometime today."

"No. Come on, I am taking you out for a proper Italian lunch."

"What? No, really, that's not necessary. This is perfectly fine!" She rambled nervously.

Rossi looked at her, wondering what was going on. He knew Penelope never ate this type of stuff and he was becoming concerned. Was she in some sort of trouble? He hoped not, he didn't think he could bear it if his Gattina was in trouble.

"Gattina, if this is about money…" Rossi began, taking a step toward her.

"What! No! No, no, no. Money has nothing to do with it. I am just busy. And what does Gattina mean?" she said trying to grab the can from his hand.

"Kitten in Italian. And it is no trouble to get us lunch." He replied tugging the can toward him and hoping she would take him up on the offer, as he really did want to go out with her.

"No. I am too busy. Now if you can't open it just say so and I'll…"

SPLAT!

The can had burst open spattering both her and Rossi with cheap tomato sauce.

It was just too much. As Penelope felt the sauce cover the front of her shirt, she also felt tears welling up in her eyes and a sob in her throat. The next thing she knew she was sobbing her heart out.

Rossi pulled her to him, the second he saw the tear begin to well up in her eyes saying "Please Gattina, don't cry. Shhh… it wounds a man to see the woman he loves in tears." while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Penelope looked up in shock and asked him "You…love me?"

Realizing what he had accidently revealed David didn't know how to reply. In the end, he decided on the truth because honesty is always the best policy.

"Penelope, I said I love you and I meant it. I've loved you for quite a while now. I just couldn't think of a way to convince you to take a chance on me. I mean what would a gorgeous young lady like yourself want with an old man like me."

Penelope stared at him open mouthed in shock. She had not expected this. What was a woman supposed to say to a heartfelt declaration like that?

Looking at her nervously, he said "Gattina? Please say something…."

Finally she said "The only thing I can say is this David: I love you too."

And then she kissed him.


End file.
